projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dark Kyu
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Project X Zone Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey Dark Kyu! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. I had some screenshots come in for Project X and figured I would upload them to the wiki. I also create a new wordmark and skin for the wiki. I wouldn't mind working on the main page either if you like. Just let me know if you need any help and I'll happily jump in! Best Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm very sorry! Hey there, guys. Sorry I haven't been around for long. I'm very busy with my projects. Glad to see that the wiki is growing. Thank you guys so much... Glad to be of help You're welcome. I hope to help spice up this site with plenty of additions as the game's U.S. release date approaches. My overall idea is to link other wikis via each character page so knowledge of each series can be explored by curious visitors. In fact, as soon as we get a Yuri, Estelle and Flynn page, I plan to link to the Aselia wiki which has tons of Tales info. By the way, I noticed you go to the Detective School Q wiki. I love that anime! Letdragon (talk) 02:30, June 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem! It's no problem at all! I'm not the best at typing out long complicated entries but I'll try and contribute where I can. If you need help with templates or other things, feel free to ask! Notesworth Paddington (talk) 21:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi my name is LizZie, but you can call me Liz I was looking at your wiki and it looks like you need some help adding other characters who appeared in on the wiki and I'll be glad to help you. LiZ 22:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC)LizZie PS- Have you played the demo for the 3Ds yet 'cause that'll help you a lot aswell. Thanx for the welcome!!! Gotta a question for ya~ Hey~ thanks a bunch for the welcome!! :D Do you know if it's possible to widen the website demisions a bit? Or should Bo just make three tables instead of two for the Combo Pairs? BoChild (talk) 08:02, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't mean to sound nosey, I read Bo's question and you can't widen the wiki =[ A possible solution for the tables is to list teams on the vertical and in the column next to it have the names of paired combos manually typed in. This way the table is two columns. This solution might create a lot more work but it'll look neater with wikia and add the ability to place a 3rd column for any special notes. Notesworth Paddington (talk) 04:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me. BTW, I added a few more names to the enemy list. Thing is, I kinda forgot to log in before editing it ^^; . Is there any way that it can be fixed? I hope to hear back soon. XZone (talk) 02:20, July 16, 2013 (UTC)XZone Table Talk Is there a way to edit a table that's already on the page? I tried to add more to it, but I couldn't without expanding it. I put up a new table, but I can't seem to get the spacing right. Think you can me out? XZone (talk) 22:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC)XZone Template Image I keep trying to put an image into the Infobox template, but nothing is coming up. Any advice? XZone (talk) 15:38, July 20, 2013 (UTC)XZone Hey My name is Collaterale1 or just call me John. I did a pretty good job actually. I am the Mike OrbitRock (talk) 03:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC) And a big thanks to you too =D Right now I'm just cycling through pages and at the same time, making sure my buds at the DRW wiki are good. I'm also going to make a public google docs folder for every screen shot of this game I take. I'll have it up either later today or tomorrow. In the Characters Template, whenever Sanger's name shows up, it's in red even though he's got his own page. Is there a way to fix that? XZone (talk) 03:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC)XZone @(UTC)XZone It might be because of how Sanger's name is spelled in any linked page. I just went looking around myself. OrbitRock (talk) 05:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I've noticed on the Characters template for Playable characters that Valkyrie and Vashyron are missing from the list. Is there any way to edit that? XZone (talk) 15:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC)XZone Sonic page deletion please Please remove the Sonic page. He was never considered for Project X Zone. We all know for a fact he was never considered. He was never in any of the development screenshots or pre-release footage. Some rumormonger put up a new page that shouldn't be here: http://projectxzone.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog Letdragon (talk) 20:58, September 13, 2014 (UTC)